


The Biology Classroom

by Angerama



Series: Noctis and Prompto in Insomnia [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, High School, M/M, Noctis likes it though, Prompto is a tease, bio classroom, poor Iggy, seriously boys as if you didn't expect this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angerama/pseuds/Angerama
Summary: Prompto loves to tease Noctis. Noctis loves to surprise Prompto. Ignis has bad timing, always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A companion fic to my previous two. Takes places some time after A Couch for the Taking and right before Perfectly Seared Garula Sirloin (why did I title them like that.........) Really I should make these a series... I don't know how.

Noctis had not lied to Ignis when he told Ignis that morning that he had something to do after school that day and not to arrive at the usual time to pick him up. Really, he hadn't. He had just failed to mention that the something he had to do was actually a someone. In particular, that someone was his boyfriend, one Prompto Argentum. 

That was how they found themselves tangled together up against the door of the Biology classroom, fifteen minutes after school had let out for the day. Noctis had one hand half down the back of Prompto's trousers while the other hand stroked a lazy path up and down his boyfriend's spine. Prompto had Noctis backed up against the door, his head dipped down so that he could trail kisses across the smooth column of Noctis' neck.

The Prince panted slightly, fingers spasming when Prompto sucked hard and fast on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He squeezed tight enough to leave bruises on Prompto's ass when the blonde bit down hard on his clavicle and laved his tongue across the red mark he left.

"Yes, oh my Gods Prom. Don't stop," he gasped, dropping the hand on Prompto's back down onto his backside and tugging him closer so that their hips slotted together perfectly. They both sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation. Everything about this was still so new, so good. Prompto grinned and caught Noctis' eye, a hint of mischievousness in his gaze.

"And if I did...?" he teased, sliding his tongue across Noctis' collarbone until it met his Adam's apple, where he sucked lightly and left a soft kiss. Noctis whined quietly at the sensation and looked up to the ceiling tiles above him, sending up a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening that his boyfriend would not stop.  
"Prompto...."

"I mean, is our high school Bio classroom really the place to be doing this? What if someone were to walk past this room and overhear us? It's not like you're quiet when we're like this. What if that adviser of yours comes looking for you?"

Prompto loved driving Noctis wild with want. It was one of his favourite things to do these days, right up there with lazy afternoons spent snuggling on Prompto's lumpy couch listening to whatever was playing on the radio or to the movie they had put on in the background. 

The look on Noctis' face right now however, along with the firmness of Noctis' arousal pressing against his own erection, left him breathless with his own want. Perhaps the teasing could wait.

"I'll tell you what, Noct. Next time we go to my place, if you do that thing with your mouth that I like so much I'll do whatever you want right now," Prompto suggested, running his hands down Noctis' sides to settle heavily on his hips. Noctis breathed in shakily.

"Anything?" he queried.

Prompto nodded, "Anything."

Noctis smirked and untangled his hands from Prompto's trousers, gently pushing him backwards. The other boy allowed himself to be led backwards. When the backs of his knees brushed up against the side of one of the classroom desks, he stopped and waited for direction. The Prince dropped to his knees on the tile floor and worked Prompto's belt buckle open. Two unsteady hands stopped him from undoing the button, and Noctis looked up at his boyfriend questioningly.

"Ah, Noct. That wasn't.. you don't have to.." he stuttered, suddenly feeling self conscious and uneasy. It was one thing to give the Crown Prince of Lucis a blow job. It was another thing to receive one from said Prince, especially in the middle of a classroom. Noctis shook his head and used his own hands to move Promptos', placing them on top of his black hair where he knew the other liked to have them.

"This is what I want, Prom. You said I could have anything.."

Prompto let out a shaky breath and leaned against the desk, looking down to take in the vision of his gorgeous boyfriend, his best friend, as he finished unbuttoning his trousers and slowly slid them down and off his slim hips. They dropped in a pile around Prompto's ankles and the blonde bit his lip when Noctis rubbed his nose against the bulge in his boxer briefs, fingers tightening in the hair on top of Noctis' head. The prince smirked and laved his tongue over top of the bulge, leaving a moist line in his wake. Prompto whined deep in his throat and his hips twitched uncontrollably towards Noctis' face.

"Don't tease..." he panted, his hands tugging lightly on Noctis' hair. The Prince grinned and finally, finally pulled Prompto's underwear off, licking his lips when his dick sprung free, standing firm and erect and bumping Noctis' chin.

He didn't tease. He reached up to grip the base of Prompto's cock before licking with the flat of his tongue from the base to the head, before bobbing his head down and taking the head of his dick into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. Prompto pulled Noctis' hair hard, but it only caused the dark haired boy to hum in pleasure and squeeze the base of his dick.

"Yes, yes, like that," Prompto breathed, eyes rolling back when Noctis dipped down to take the entirety of his penis in his mouth. He pulled back just as quickly, gagging slightly from the intrusion, before focusing his attention on the head of Prompto's penis. He alternated sucking with licking, using his hand to jack off Prompto. He felt the blonde growing tense beneath him, and kept up his pace.

"Noct, Noct, I'm gonna-!" he cried, attempting to pull back, but Noctis used his free hand to hold Prompto in place, and when he came it was with a strangled cry. The bitter fluid spurted onto Noctis' tongue and he winced slightly at the taste, but determinedly kept his lips around Prompto's dick until he finished coming. He swallowed it down before looking up at Prompto through his dark lashes.

Prompto was staring down at Noctis with something akin to awe in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be getting the sight of the Crown Prince of Lucis' mouth wrapped around his erection out of his head any time soon, if ever. Noctis pressed a tender kiss to the tip of Prompto's softening penis, causing the blonde to squeak and twitch away from him, before helping the other boy pull his clothes back on. When they were standing again and facing one another, Prompto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Noctis' in a soft kiss, opening his mouth to say something.

A quietly cleared throat behind them caused both boys to spring away from one another comically fast. Noctis whirled around, fingers twitching in a shimmering of blue light before he saw who had intruded on them and released the magic back into the ether. 

"Iggy?!" 

The royal adviser was standing in the now opened doorway of the Biology classroom. He had a faint dusting of pinkness across his cheeks and was determinedly looking anywhere but at his Prince.

"Ah, Highness, if you're.. quite done?" He gestured through the open doorway, eyes fixed on a spot just beyond Noctis' shoulder, lips in a thin line.

Noctis minced past Ignis like an offended feline, nose twitching slightly in irritation and cheeks an impressive shade of pink. Inside, he was imagining all the various ways Ignis could make him pay for this. Because yes, Ignis was his adviser, but he was also one hell of a blackmail artist and not to be trifled with.

Prompto was not aware of this. He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he smoothed out his clothes, making a big production of it. He caught Ignis' eyes as they passed one another at the doorway and winked as if to say, Like what you saw?

Ignis sniffed and turned his nose up at the skinny blonde with ill disguised irritation and followed both young men out of the high school, mind whirling at a million miles per hour and wondering how on earth he was going to broach this topic with his errant Prince. 

Perhaps Gladio would know.


End file.
